2nd POV: There You'll Be
by bulanbiru
Summary: -ChoujIno-  Cause you love him... you let him go. If he comes back you, he is yours.
1. First Priece: Broken Dream

_.  
><em>

_bertujuan _**melihat sejauh mana kekuatan sebuah sudut pandang orang kedua [2nd POV] dalam mempengaruhi emosi pembacanya...**

.

_re-produksi dari _**There You'll Be**_ oleh _**.bulanbiru.**

_dengan pengubahan dan penyesuaian seperlunya sesuai keinginan author._**  
><strong>

**.**

_fandom _**Naruto**

_main-pair _**ChoujIno**

_rating _**T **_genre _**romance/drama**

_point of view _**2 [two]**

**.**

**.**

_disclaimer _**NARUTO**_ belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto, **_the lyric _**THERE YOU'LL BE **_belongs to _**Faith Hill, **_and _**ME **_belongs to _**my GOD: ALLAH SWT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...  
><strong>

**[2nd POV] THERE YOU'LL BE  
><strong>

.

First Piece:

_Broken Dream_

**...**

_._

_.  
><em>

_When I think back on this time_

_ And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get_

_To have you in my life.._

.

.

Kamu menatap pusara di depanmu. Mata birumu menatap langit, dan bibirmu menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul.

Sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipimu, ketika kamu mengingat sesosok yang paling berarti bagimu..

.

.

-flashback-

_Uchiha Sasuke adalah nama pemuda yang sejak dulu kamu cintai. Sejak dulu kamu memancangkan matamu pada sosok pemuda itu. Sejak dahulu kamu sudah mencuri-curi pandang. Pada setiap gerakannya. Pada setiap kata-katanya._

_Sejak dahulu kamu selalu bermimpi untuk bisa bersama dengannya._

_Semua orang mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah salah satu gadis tercantik di Konoha… dan tambahan lagi, kamu adalah seorang shinobi yang kuat. Kamu bukanlah gadis lemah yang harus dilindungi. Ya, kamu adalah salah satu kunoichi terkuat._

_Dengan segala kelebihan itu, semua orang mengasumsikan bahwa kamu pasti mendapatkan semua yang kamu inginkan._

Apakah… termasuk Uchiha Sasuke?

_Sayangnya… kenyataan berkata lain._

_Hari itu, seharusnya kamu berbahagia karena pemuda yang kamu cintai itu kembali ke Konoha. Namun apa yang kamu lihat justru membuat hatimu patah…_

_Hancur berserakan…_

_Dengan kedua mata kepalamu sendiri, kamu lihat Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang kamu cintai, sangat kamu cintai itu, justru menemukan muara pada pelukan sahabat terbaikmu. Haruno Sakura._

_Getir saat kamu mengeja faktanya. _Haruno Sakura_._

_Sahabat terbaikmu._

_Saat itu, kamu hanya bisa berdiri, menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiranmu menyuruhmu bergerak, menyapa, tersenyum, dan barangkali memeluk mereka berdua—_

_—namun tubuhmu tidak mau mendengar._

_Sebagian pikiranmu yang lain menyuruhmu untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kebahagiaaan mereka berdua._

_Namun pada saat yang sama, kamu dapat merasakan kedua matamu memanas, dan butiran air matamu siap mengalir._

_Kamu tidak dapat menghentikannya—kamu tahu seharusnya kamu turut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan sahabat terbaikmu dan pemuda yang kamu cintai. Namun sekali lagi, tubuhmu tidak mau menurutimu Air mata itu tetap mendesak-desak di sudut matamu._

_Dan akhirnya, hanya satu hal yang bisa kamu lakukan…_

_Berlari pergi._

_Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sakura._

_Berlari, berlari, berlari, dan berlari hingga kamu bisa mengusir bayangan mereka berdua dari benakmu—_

_—yang _tragis_nya, ternyata kamu tidak bisa._

_Terjatuh kelelahan, kamu membiarkan dirimu terpuruk di bangku taman. Bangku yang sama tempat sahabatmu pernah terbaring pada malam kepergian Sasuka dari Konoha. Kamu memeluk tubuhmu. Air matamu mengalir. Dan tak bisa cegah bibirmu menggumamkan kutukan untuk dirimu sendiri…_

_Atas segala kebodohanmu._

_Isakmu tidak tertahankan._

_Hingga kemudian, kamu mendengar suara langkah kaki. Saat mengangkat kepala, mata birumu menangkap sosok wajah bulat milik Akimichi Chouji, kedua alisnya bertaut heran._

_"…Ino?"_

_Detik berikutnya terasa kabur. Kamu hanya ingat bahwa kamu langsung menghambur ke arah pemuda itu, isakmu mengalir tidak terkendali. Dan pemuda itu hanya diam, membiarkan kamu menumpahkan segala perasaanmu…_

.

.

.

**...**

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D**

**...**

**a/n:**

karena ini fic re-production, jadi sepertinya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meng-update-nya.

after reading, mind to review?


	2. Second Piece: Broken Smile

.

_re-produksi__ dari _**There**** You'll ****Be **_oleh _**.bulanbiru.**

_dengan pengubahan dan penyesuaian seperlunya sesuai keinginan author._

**.**

_fandom _**Naruto**

_main-pair_** ChoujIno**

_rating_** T**_ genre_** romance/drama**

_point__ of __view_** 2 ****[two]**

**.**

**.**

_disclaimer_** NARUTO **_belongs __to _**Masashi ****Kishimoto, **_the __lyric _**THERE**** YOU'LL ****BE **_belongs__ to _**Faith ****Hill, **_and _**ME **_belongs __to _**my ****GOD:**** ALLAH ****SWT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**[2nd POV] THERE YOU'LL BE**

.

Second Piece:

_Broken Smile_

**...**

_._

_._

_Kamu, Yamanaka Ino, bukanlah gadis yang mudah menyerah oleh nasib. Memang, hatimu dapat dikatakan sudah tercabik-cabik dikarenakan peristiwa itu, namun kamu tidak mau menyerah._

_Maka, kamu pun melakukan segala hal untuk menghilangkan bayangan pasangan Sasuke-Sakura dari benakmu. Kamu berlatih setiap hari. Kamu menjaga toko bunga milik keluargamu hingga berjam-jam lamanya._

_Kamu berusaha. Menyembuhkan luka di hatimu._

_Lama kelamaan, hal itu bekerja. Kamu sudah mampu tersenyum dan memberikan selamat pada mereka berdua. Kamu bahkan bisa dengan tulus mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua._

_Karena... sebuah nama yang lain telah mengisi relung hatimu._

.

.

_Nara Shikamaru adalah nama pemuda yang sekarang disukaimu. Pemuda itu memang pemalas, namun kamu melihat sosok yang lain dalam dirinya._

_Sesosok pemimpin yang bijaksana._

_Awalnya kamu tidak mengerti, namun sosok pemuda itu telah menghadirkan arti lain bagi dirimu. Kamu pun menyelami perasaanmu… dan akhirnya kamu menyadari._

_Kamu… telah jatuh cinta._

_Untuk yang kedua kalinya._

_Dan kali ini, kamu bertekad untuk mengatakannya, sebelum semuanya terlambat._

.

.

_Kamu__ mematut-matut __dirimu __di__depan __kaca. __Kamu __sisir __rambut __kuningmu __yang __panjang, __dan __kamu __ikat__ seperti __biasa. __Kamu __tersenyum__ memandang __pantulan __dirimu__ sendiri __di __cermin._ _Bersenandung__ kecil, __kamu__ ambil __sebuket __bunga__ dan__ melangkah __ke__luar __kamar._

_Hari ini, kamu akan mengatakannya._

_Berjalan di jalanan Konoha, kamu masih tetap tersenyum. Kamu peluk buket bunga itu erat-erat seolah buket itu adalah barang paling berharga yang kamu miliki. Mata birumu bergerak-gerak, melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu._

"_Ino!"_

_Suara berat seorang pemuda menyapamu, membuatmu berbalik._

"_Chouji-kun!__" __sapamu__ saat__ melihat __teman__ satu __tim-mu.__ "__Lihat __Shikamaru-kun?"__tanyamu__ sejurus__ kemudian._

_Chouji mengangguk, dan menunjuk ke arah bukit. "Seperti biasa, dia sedang tiduran di sana. Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah hari ini kita nggak ada misi?"_

_Kamu tersenyum malu-malu sambil menunjukkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi kamu pegang. "Aku akan memberikan ini... kepadanya..."_

_Chouji hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah dapat menduganya, dari awal ketika ia melihatnya._

_Sebab kamu, gadis yang ia cintai sejak dulu, kini berdandan sangat cantik. Chouji dapat melihat jelas senyummu, dan pipimu yang bersemu merah…_

_Ah, di mata pemuda itu, kamu memang sangat cantik. Dan hari ini kamu terlihat semakin cantik._

_Andaikan... bunga yang dipegangmu itu akan diberikan kepadanya..._

_Ya, kamu, gadis yang Chouji cintai itu, akan menyatakan cinta._

_Tapi bukan kepadanya—_

_-melainkan kepada sahabat terbaiknya._

Menyedihkan, bukan?

_Kamu, gadis yang dicintainya... tidak akan pernah dimilikinya._

_Hati pemuda itu patah, namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum. Sebab ia tidak ingin merusak momen yang paling berharga bagimu…_

_Tak apa, biarlah, biarlah kamu nyatakan perasanmu. Sebab Chouji akan tetap tersenyum, apapun yang terjadi. Siapapun yang nanti memilikimu, pemuda itu akan tetap tersenyum…_

_Tetap menjagamu…_

_Tetap mendukungmu…_

_Ya, ia akan tetap tersenyum, selama kamu bahagia..._

_Akimichi Chouji menarik napas panjang, meredakan badai yang tengah berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia mengalihkan kantong potato chips-nya ke tangan kiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya padamu, tersenyum lembut._

"_Yuk,__kuantar."_

.

.

.

**...**

**T O B E C O N T I N U E D**

**...**

**a/n:**

maaf, karena ternyata saya tidak bisa menepati janji untuk segera mem-publish chapter ini…

after reading, mind to review?


	3. Third Piece: Broken Heart

_bertujuan _**melihat sejauh mana kekuatan sebuah ****sudut pandang orang kedua [2nd POV]**** dalam mempengaruhi emosi pembacanya...**

.

_re-produksi dari _**There You'll Be**_ oleh _**.bulanbiru.**

_dengan pengubahan dan penyesuaian seperlunya sesuai keinginan author._

**.**

_fandom _**Naruto**

_main-pair _**ChoujIno**

_rating _**T **_genre _**romance/drama**

_point of view _**2 [two]**

**.**

**.**

_disclaimer _**NARUTO**_ belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto, **_the lyric _**THERE YOU'LL BE **_belongs to _**Faith Hill, **_and _**ME **_belongs to _**my GOD: ALLAH SWT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**[2nd POV] THERE YOU'LL BE**

.

Third Piece:

_Broken Heart_

**...**

.

.

_When I look back_

_On these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

.

.

_Tidak seperti biasanya, sunyi menemani perjalanan kalian. Kamu lebih memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, terlalu sibuk berusaha mempersiapkan dan meyakinkan hatimu kembali. Ya, sebelum kamu akan mengatakan perasaanmu… Sementara di sebelahmu, Akimichi Chouji hanya terdiam._

_Kamu menarik napas panjang. _"_Chouji-kun," panggilmu kemudian. Pemuda yang kamu panggil menoleh, mata sipitnya menangkap raut wajahmu yang gelisah._

"_Ya?"_

"_Um..." kamu terbata-bata. Kembali mengatupkan mulut yang telah terbuka, menelan kata-kata yang tadinya sudah akan terucap. Sebagai gantinya, kamu pandangi wajah pemuda di sebelahmu lekat-lekat, dan beberapa saat kemudian berbisik…_

"_Aku takut," ucapmu pelan._

"_Eh?" kening Chouji berkerut saat mendengar kalimat yang sangat tidak biasa itu meluncur dari bibir seorang dirimu, Yamanaka Ino._

_Kamu menelan ludah, lalu kembali menarik napas panjang, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan. _"_Aku takut... terluka lagi..." ucapmu menggantung._

_Ternyata, pemuda di sebelahmu justru tersenyum menenangkan. "Yakin saja pada dirimu sendiri, Ino. Percaya, semuanya bakalan baik-baik aja, kok," ucapnya. Sejurus kemudian, ia meraih kantong potato chipsnya, dan menawarkannya kepadamu. Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya._

"_Mau?"_

_Tidak menyangka reaksi pemuda itu, awalnya kamu hanya menatapnya dan membiarkan tangannya yang memegang potato-chips itu terulur. Perlahan hatimu menghangat oleh sebuah ketulusan dari sang sahabat terbaik. Kamu tertawa kecil, mengulurkan tangan, dan mengambil sepotong potato-chips. Mengunyahnya perlahan._

"_Arigatou, Chouji-kun. Kau selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku merasa percaya diri lagi," ucapmu sejurus kemudian. Telah mampu tersenyum kembali._

_Chouji menghela napas._

_Ah, Ino, andai saja kamu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah berkecamuk di benak pemuda di sebelahmu itu…_

.

.

_Tak terasa, langkah-langkah kaki kalian telah sampai ke puncak bukit. Semakin dekat, semakin sering kamu menyentuh dadamu, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungmu yang rasanya semakin menggila. Namun semakin dekat pula, semakin gagal. Denyut di dadamu justru semakin keras saat melihat siluet pemuda yang kamu sukai… _

_Tanpa kamu sadari, sebenarnya pemuda di sebelahmu sudah menyeret langkahnya menjauh, perlahan. Menoleh ke arahnya, dan masih dengan kegugupanmu, kamu tahan ia di tempat dengan tanganmu yang menggenggam lengannya erat._

"_Chouji-kun…" bisikmu perlahan. "Aku punya permintaan..."_

_Pemuda di sebelahmu terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahut. _"_Apa?"_

"_Tolong..." kamu melirik mata sipit pemuda itu sebelum melanjutkan. "Temani aku. Aku nggak mau lepas kontrol lagi, seperti waktu dengan Sasuke-kun dulu..."_

_Chouji cuma terdiam. Ah, andaikan kamu tahu, Yamanaka Ino. Sangat berat bagi sahabat terbaikmu itu untuk menemanimu. Ya, sangat berat baginya untuk menghancurkan hatinya sendiri…_

"_Ya?" bisikmu memohon._

_Akhirnya, pemuda itu mengangguk. Menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya rapat-rapat._

.

.

_Akimichi Chouji mendesah. Matanya nanar menatap sosokmu, gadis yang disukainya, yang tengah berjalan pelan-pelan ke tempat Shikamaru berada._

_Tiba-tiba, ia tersentak saat teringat sesuatu._

"_**Hoi, Shikamaru!"**_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"_**Kenapa nggak pernah bilang kalau udah jadian sama Temari?"**_

"_**Kenapa harus bilang-bilang? Merepotkan saja..."**_

"_**Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ino?"**_

"_**Maksudnya?"**_

"_**Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu, Shikamaru!"**_

"_**... merepotkan saja..."**_

"_**Lho, kok?"**_

"_**Yaah... dia harus belajar menerima kenyataan. Mau bagaimana lagi?"**_

"_**Jangan sekejam itulah, Shikamaru! Kau harus menghargai perasaan Ino juga! Awas ya, kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis!"**_

"_**Hmmh... iya deh... Huh, merepotkan saja..."**_

_Dengan cepat, pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan menyusulmu. Hatinya sibuk berdoa, semoga jangan sampai hal yang terburuk terjadi lagi padamu..._

.

.

_Kamu melangkah perlahan, mata birumu tak lepas dari sosok pemuda berkuncir satu yang tengah duduk di bawah sebatang pohon._ _Hatimu kembali berdebar-debar sementara otakmu sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan kamu ucapkan kepadanya._

_Namun, tiba-tiba kamu menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa._

_Shikamaru... tidak sendiri._

_Bersama siapa?_

_Sebelum kamu sempat maju lebih jauh untuk melihat, kamu merasakan sebuah tangan menangkap lenganmu dan menariknya sehingga kamu terpaksa untuk terdiam di tempat._

"_Jangan!" ucap suara bariton itu._

"_Eh?"_

_Kamu berbalik ke belakang, lalu berbalik lagi dan menemukan Chouji telah berdiri di depanmu. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terentang, menghalangi jalanmu sekaligus menghalangi pemandanganmu dari tempat Shikamaru berada._

"_Jangan ke sana!" ulang pemuda itu._

"_Chouji-kun?" kamu menatapnya tidak mengerti._

"_..."_

_Bagaimana pemuda itu harus menjelaskan kepadamu, Yamanaka Ino, bahwa ia hanya tidak ingin kamu terluka lagi?_

"_Chouji-kun?"_

"_Kumohon... jangan melihat mereka!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Bagaimana Chouji harus menjelaskan kepadamu bahwa ia hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi?_

"_Karena..."_

_Namun Chouji tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena saat itu kamu sudah menerobos. Berlari ke arah Shikamaru, masih dengan sebuket bunga putih di tanganmu—_

—_hanya untuk melihat Shikamaru sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis lain._

_Teman baiknya yang lain._

_Sabaku no Temari._

_Dan detik itu juga, hal yang sama kembali terulang._

_Kamu hanya bisa berdiri, menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiranmu menyuruhmu bergerak, menyapa, tersenyum, dan barangkali memeluk mereka berdua—_

—_namun tubuhmu tidak mau mendengar._

_Sebagian pikiranmu yang lain menyuruhmu untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kebahagiaaan mereka berdua._

_Namun pada saat yang sama, kamu dapat merasakan kedua matamu memanas, dan butiran air matamu siap mengalir._

_Kamu tidak dapat menghentikannya—kamu tahu seharusnya kamu turut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan sahabat terbaikmu dan pemuda yang kamu cintai. Namun sekali lagi, tubuhmu tidak mau menurutimu Air mata itu tetap mendesak-desak di sudut matamu._

_Dan akhirnya, hanya satu hal yang bisa kamu lakukan…_

_Berlari pergi._

_Sontak, kamu jatuhkan buket yang sedari tadi kamu bawa, dan berbalik berlari._

_Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata birumu._

.

.

_Suara langkah cepatmu membuat Shikamaru dan Temari menoleh. Pasangan itu pun berdiri, dan melangkah ke asal suara._

_Nara Shikamaru ternganga saat melihat sahabat karibnya, Akimichi Chouji, tertunduk. Pemuda itu memungut sebuket bunga milikmu yang tidak lagi putih bersih. Bekas tanah kecoklatan terlihat di sana._

_Ia refleks menangkap buket yang dilemparkan Chouji kepadanya. Ia melihat sebuah kartu terselip di sana. Tulisan di kartu itu mengabur dikarenakan air mata, namun ia masih bisa membaca kata-katamu yang tertera di sana._

_**Untuk Shikamaru-kun**_

_"Ia akan memberikannya kepadamu."_

_Shikamaru menoleh. Mendapatkan pandangan menusuk dari sahabat terbaiknya._

_"Kamu sudah melanggar janji, Shikamaru..."_

_Akimichi Chouji merasakan sebagian hatinya turut tercerabut. Wajahmu, isakmu, masih membayang di benaknya._

_"Bodoh."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yap. Another short chapter, like the previous story.<p>

Thanks for reading, and thanks for those reviewers so far: **Patto-san, mysticahime, Zwart Wit, The Sirius of Black Daria, Takeo G. Bianchi. **maaf untuk tidak dibalas secara personal…

And for the other silent-readers, I do wanna say thanks. Saya juga lebih sering jadi silent-reader, kok, haha. Jadi saya ga masalah kalo ga di-review. Walau tentunya lebih seneng juga sih kalo ada yang ngereview =p

.

Hmm, banyak yang masih bingung ya tentang 2nd pov. Sebenernya saya juga #plak. Haha. Sepengertian saya, yang namanya 2nd pov itu, tetep dari pov seseorang yang di luar tokoh cerita, tapi dia serbatahu, dan penyampaiannya juga dengan gaya '_judging_' karena kata ganti orang yang digunakan itu kata ganti orang kedua, 'kamu', untuk tokoh utamanya, dan kata ganti ketiga 'dia, ia' untuk tokoh yang lainnya..

.

.

Awkay, semoga saya tetap bersemangat untuk meng-update tiga chapter terakhir… (padahal tinggal kopas dan diganti aja gaya penulisannya, malesbangetsih #plak) =p


	4. Fourth Piece: Aishiteiru

_bertujuan _**melihat sejauh mana kekuatan sebuah sudut pandang orang kedua [2nd POV] dalam mempengaruhi emosi pembacanya...**

.

_re-produksi dari _**There You'll Be**_ oleh _**.bulanbiru.**

_dengan pengubahan dan penyesuaian seperlunya sesuai keinginan author._

**.**

_fandom _**Naruto**

_main-pair _**ChoujIno**

_rating _**T **_genre _**romance/drama**

_point of view _**2 [two]**

**.**

**.**

_disclaimer _**NARUTO**_ belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto, **_the lyric _**THERE YOU'LL BE **_belongs to _**Faith Hill, **_and _**ME **_belongs to _**my GOD: ALLAH SWT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**[2nd POV] THERE YOU'LL BE**

.

Fourth Piece:

_Aishiteiru_

**...**

_Hal yang sama terulang lagi._

_Terjatuh kelelahan, kamu biarkan dirimu terpuruk di bangku taman. Bangku yang sama tempat sahabatmu pernah terbaring pada malam kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha. Kamu peluk lututmu, dan air matamu mulai mengalir kembali. Diiringi rutukan pada dirimu sendiri…_

_Bodoh. Ya, kamu merasa sangat bodoh._

_Membenamkan kepala semakin dalam pada lututmu, kamu terus terisak. Mengiba. Kamu, Yamanaka Ino, yang biasa berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, kali ini tidak lagi peduli pada tatapan heran orang-orang yang lalu lalang, pada kondisimu yang cenderung terlihat 'berantakan'._

_Toh, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi… kamu membatin kelu._

_._

_._

_TAP._

_Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahumu membuat isakmu memudar sejenak. Masih menyusuti bening yang meleleh dari kedua matamu, perlahan kamu coba mengangkat kepalamu yang sedari tadi menunduk._

_Matamu bertatapan dengan manik matanya. Mata sipitnya yang biasanya menyiratkan keramahan itu…_

…_kali ini raut penyesalan terpeta dengan nyata pada wajahnya._

_Menyadari kamu yang memberi reaksi, Akimichi Chouji memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat kosong di sebelahmu. Masih dengan raut yang sama, pemuda itu menarik napas panjang._

"_Ino…" ucapnya lirih. "Gomen…"_

"_Eh?" kamu memiringkan kepala mendengarnya._

"_Seharusnya… aku mencegahmu, Ino… Gomen…"_

"…_maksudnya?"_

_Pemuda di sebelahmu menelan ludahnya, terlihat berat untuk menjelaskan. Ah, Yamanaka Ino, andaikan kamu tahu apa yang saat itu tengah berkecamuk di benaknya… Sungguh, tentunya ia tidak menginginkan kamu, gadis yang ia cintai, membencinya._

_Namun… Ino, mampukah kamu memahami, bahwa ia hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terluka lebih dalam lagi?_

_Perlahan, pemuda di sebelahmu itu melemparkan pandangannya ke tanah. Ia tidak berani menatap wajahmu, Ino. Tapi ia telah bertekad untuk menjelaskan…_

"_Aku tahu… kalau… Shikamaru udah jadian sama Temari… aku tahu, kalau hari ini mereka bakalan kencan di bukit… aku tahu semuanya, Ino! Aku tahu! Dan, aku sama sekali nggak mencegah kamu untuk menemui dia…"_

_Mendengar rentetan penjelasan dari pemuda itu, kamu terpaku. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, sebab luka itu seperti kembali tertaburi garam…_

_Air meleleh lagi dari manik matamu, bersama raut khawatir yang semakin menyata dari sosok di sebelahmu._

"…_Ino?"_

_Hatimu terasa diremas-remas oleh suatu rasa yang lain…_

_Kamu menarik napas panjang. Perlahan, mengangkat tangan dan menghapus bening yang tadi sempat menitik. Kamu menoleh ke arahnya, mata birumu memandang pemuda di sebelahmu itu dengan lembut._

"_Aku tahu, kok…"_

.

.

"_Eh?"_

_Kamu mengangguk pelan, melemparkan pandanganmu ke angkasa. "Ya, aku udah tahu kalau Shikamaru udah jadian sama Temari..."_

_Pemuda di sebelahmu terlihat bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Jika kamu sudah tahu, lalu kenapa kamu harus..._

"_Aku cuma ingin menguji... apakah aku masih selemah dulu..." bisikmu. "Waktu dulu, aku bahkan sama sekali nggak bisa ngeliat kalau Sakura sama Sasuke lagi berduaan... kalau ngeliat mereka, rasanya hatiku hancur, tapi aku nggak mau mengganggu mereka..."_

…_mengatakannya, seperti mendilatasi lagi sebuah luka lama. Saat kamu menutup matamu, kamu tidak dapat mencegah bening yang kembali hadir…_

"_Aku... nyoba segala hal untuk ngelupain mereka... sampai akhirnya aku sadar, kalau aku udah bisa ngelupain mereka, karena... hatiku udah berada di tempat yang lain... aku.. jatuh cinta lagi... dan kali ini... sama Shikamaru..."_

_Pemuda di sebelahmu hanya terdiam mendengar penuturanmu. Ah, Chouji, tidakkah kamu paham? Yang ingin kamu lakukan sebenarnya…_

"_Aku tahu, kalau Shika udah jadian sama Temari... tapi... aku cuma ingin menyampaikan apa yang ada di hatiku saja... aku cuma ingin... agar dia tahu... kalau aku juga... mencintainya... aku ingin... menyampaikan... agar aku lega..."_

_Saat itu suaramu mulai terputus-putus, isakmu mulai kembali terdengar. Namun kamu memaksa untuk melanjutkannya.._

"_Aku ingin ngedatengin dia dan bilang... 'Shika-kun.. aku suka kamu. Bahagia ya, dengan Temari...' Aku udah bersiap, aku memang sudah mempersiapkan hatiku untuk patah... tapi..." _

_Suaramu tersendat, Ino. Tanganmu yang bergetar meremas dadamu kuat-kuat…_

_"Aku nggak bisa! Rasanya... sakit... sakit sekali..."_

_Seluruh tubuhmu gemetar menahan tangis. Kamu berusaha menghentikan isakmu, namun kembali kamu tidak kuasa. Air mata it uterus mengalir… dan mulai menganak sungai…_

"_Setiap hari aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri... apa yang salah? Aku sudah terlalu sakit dengan semua perkataan orang-orang di sekitarku! Mereka mengatakan aku sempurna, mereka iri kepadaku, mereka membenciku karena apa-apa yang mereka anggap aku miliki, padahal sama sekali nggak aku punya!"_

_Kali ini tangismu benar-benar meledak. Ah, Yamanaka Ino, salah satu kembang desa Konoha, siapa yang pernah menyangka bahwa kamu pun memendam lelah… sakit… dan juga luka?_

_Namun, tahukah kamu, Ino? Tangismu… membuat sosok di sebelahmu turut merasakan hatinya patah… _

"_Chouji-kun... apakah... tidak ada... seorangpun... yang mencintaiku?"_

_Pertanyaan itu menyentakkan sang pemuda, membuatnya tersenyum sedih sejurus kemudian. Ah, andaikan kamu tahu, Ino… bahwa sejak dulu, ada yang sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mengerti perasaanmu… rasa sakitmu… rasa lukamu…_

_Bahwa sebelum tangismu hari ini, ada yang sudah nyaris lebih dulu membunuh perasaannya hanya agar kamu tidak terluka…_

_Kamu tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kuat merengkuhmu lembut, dan suara bariton pemuda itu mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat kamu nantikan..._

"_Ino... Aishiteiru..."_

_Bisikan itu membuatmu mengangkat kepala, berusaha mencerna sebuah resolusi yang terucapkan tiba-tiba tanpa kamu duga._

"_Eh?"_

"_Maaf... maafkan aku sudah membiarkanmu terluka... maaf... aku sudah membiarkanmu menangis... maaf... aku baru mengatakannya sekarang..."_

"_Chouji-kun... kamu... serius?"_

_Chouji mengangguk. "Kamu tahu, Ino... setiap kali melihatmu menangis... rasanya hatikupun ikut menangis... setiap kali melihat hatimu patah... rasanya hatikupun ikut hancur menjadi serpihan..."_

_Saat itu juga, kesadaran merasuk ke dalam benakmu. Selama ini… bukankah Chouji selalu ada setiap kamu membutuhkannya? Bukankah pemuda itu yang selalu siap untuk menjadi tempatmu menangis… tempatmu bersandar…_

_Bagaimana selama ini kamu bisa begitu buta, Yamanaka Ino?_

_Bahwa sosok yang kamu cari… sebenarnya dari dulu telah berada di sampingmu. Menjagamu. Hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya padamu…_

_Semilir angin menghembuskan kebisuan di antara kalian._

.

.

_Tangan pemuda itu terulur padamu, dalam sebuah bisikan malu-malu…_

"_Ino, maukah kau..."_

_._

_..dan kamu menyambut uluran tangannya dengan pipi memerah, seraya berbisik..._

"_Arigatou, Chouji-kun..."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yosh, finally, an update.<p>

Maaf untuk tatabahasa yang agak aneh, sepertinya saya agak mengalami distorsi setelah kelamaan tidak menulis bebas dan hanya berkutat dengan tugas kuliah dan kerjaan organisasi saja. Well, menghilangkan WB itu sulit, ya -,-

Well, at all, thank you for reading so far, please leave review if you like to :)

Fic ini masih ada 2 chapter lagi, yang akan diupdate segera (setelah saya ingin). Sekali lagi, mohon maaf untuk kesewenangwenangannya.. dan semoga masih mau baca. Oh ya, concrit akan diterima dengan senang hati..

Ja!

.

*bowed*

.bulanbiru.


	5. Fifth Piece: You're Gone

_bertujuan _**melihat sejauh mana kekuatan sebuah sudut pandang orang kedua [2nd POV] dalam mempengaruhi emosi pembacanya...**

.

_re-produksi dari _**There You'll Be**_ oleh _**.bulanbiru.**

_dengan pengubahan dan penyesuaian seperlunya sesuai keinginan author._

**.**

_fandom _**Naruto**

_main-pair _**ChoujIno**

_rating _**T **_genre _**romance/drama**

_point of view _**2 [two]**

**.**

**.**

_disclaimer _**NARUTO**_ belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto, **_the lyric _**THERE YOU'LL BE **_belongs to _**Faith Hill, **_and _**ME **_belongs to _**my GOD: ALLAH SWT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**[2nd POV] THERE YOU'LL BE**

.

Fifth Piece:

_You're Gone_

**...**

"_Akimichi Chouji, apakah anda bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai pasangan hidup anda dalam kaya, miskin, susah, dan senang?"_

_Pemuda itu menarik napas, dan berkata lantang. Pasti._

"_Bersedia."_

_Sang penghulu tersenyum puas, dan beralih pada sang gadis; padamu._

"_Yamanaka Ino, apakah anda bersedia menerima Akimichi Chouji sebagai pasangan hidup anda dalam kaya, miskin, susah, dan senang?"_

_Kamu menunduk, merasakan debaran hatimu yang menggila. Lambat, kamu mengangkat kepala, mata birumu menatapnya—calon suamimu—dengan lembut. Penuh cinta. _

_Perlahan kamu berbisik— _

"_Bersedia."_

.

.

.

_Upacara pernikahan itu tidak besar-besaran, namun kehangatan sangat terasa menyelimuti kalian berdua. Kamu, Akimichi Ino sang mempelai wanita, dengan gaun sutera putih yang mengembang, senyummu tak terhenti. Jemarimu bertaut erat dengan jemari pria di sebelahmu—sang mempelai pria—yang terlihat tampan pula dalam setelan jas putihnya._

_Kalian terlihat serasi. Dan berbahagia, tentu._

_Chouji mencuri pandang ke arah sosok gadis di sebelahnya—ke arahmu—, yang kini sudah diresmikan sebagai istrinya._

_Hatinya menghangat, dan ia sangat bersyukur melihatmu kini tersenyum dengan senyummu yang sesungguhnya. Oh, betapa ia sangat bahagia melihatmu berbahagia..._

_Kamu menoleh kepadanya, tersenyum. _

"_Aku... bahagia..." bisikmu, sepenuh hati. "Kau percaya, kan?"_

_Chouji merengkuh tubuhmu dan memberikan seulas kecupan lembut seraya membalas._

"_Ya, aku percaya... Matamu menunjukkan semuanya..."_

_Semburat merah merekah di wajahmu. Kamu mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan berbisik..._

"_Chouji-kun... Aishiteiru..."_

.

.

.

_In my dreams_

_I'll always see you soar_

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part_

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

Sampai di situ kamu memejamkan matamu, berusaha mengingat momen terindah dalam hidupmu. Jemarimu refleks bergerak mengelus sebuah cincin emas mungil yang polos, terselip dengan apik di jari manismu.

Sebuah cincin pernikahan, sebuah lambang cinta.

Sekaligus kenangan yang terindah dari suamimu satu-satunya..

Setiap memandang cincin itu, wajahmu menghangat seolah baru kemarin Chouji menyelipkannya di jemarimu, seraya tersenyum kecil. Lalu pemuda itu meraih tanganmu, dan mengecup punggungnya. Pipinya memerah. Malu-malu.

Ah, sungguh kenangan yang indah...

Mengingat saat itu, membuat semua kenangan mengenainya berkilasan... Semua saat-saat yang membahagiakan... semua saat-saat yang menyedihkan... semua lika-liku kehidupan yang telah kalian lalui bersama...

Sebelum akhirnya... Peperangan antar shinobi memisahkanmu dengannya...

.

.

.

_Chouji tertegun saat menerima surat tugas itu. Saat itu hari masih pagi, matahari masih mengintip malu-malu dibalik ufuk timur. Ia terduduk di kasur kamarnya. Di sebelahnya, kamu masih terlelap._

_Pikirannya bimbang, Ino. Haruskah ia memberitahumu?_

_Perlahan, pria itu bangkit dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Kucuran shower terdengar saat ia berusaha membasuh kegalauannya... namun ia tidak bisa. Berusaha tidak membangunkan istrinya—dirimu—yang masih tertidur, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, dan mengeluarkan sepotong pakaian berwarna merah yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia gunakan._

_Ia mengenakannya, lengkap dengan pelindung bahunya. Lalu ia meraih ikat kepala Konoha-nya, dan dengan pasti ia mengikatkannya di kepalanya._

_Ya, perang telah datang._

_Chouji meraih katana panjangnya, dan dengan cepat menyelipkannya ke pinggangnya. Lalu ia meraih kotak peralatannya dan mulai mengisinya._

_Kunai._

_Waktunya sangat singkat._

_Senbon._

_Surat tugas dari sang Hokage sudah sangat jelas._

_Shuriken._

_Ia, di garis depan._

_Maka ia harus pergi sekarang._

_Perlahan, ia menoleh pada sosok yang terlelap di sebelahnya, lalu mengguncangnya lembut untuk membangunkannya._

"_Ino..."_

_Kamu menggeliat sedikit, lalu terduduk._

"_Um..." ujarmu mengantuk. "Ada a—"_

_Kamu terkejut saat tiba-tiba suamimu mendekapmu sangat erat, seolah tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi._

"_Chouji... kun?" Ada apa?_

_Kamuu tertegun beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya turut melingkarkan tanganmu. Kalian larut dalam dekapan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Chouji melepaskanmu perlahan._

"_Gomen..."_

_Bisiknya._

_Kedua alismu bertaut. Tiba-tiba kamu merasakan firasat buruk, Ino, terlebih saat melihat Chouji yang sudah bersiap._

_Bibirmu bergetar. "...perang... ya?"_

_Pria di depanmu tidak kuasa berkata apa-apa. Hanya mengangguk._

_Jemarimu bergetar saat kamu meraih surat tugas tersebut dan membacanya perlahan. Benar saja, hal terburuk yang kamu pikirkan terjadi..._

_Garis depan._

_Refleks kamu mengelus perutmu yang saat itu telah membuncit. Perut yang kini berisi buah cintamu dengannya..._

_Perlahan, kamu menengadahkan kepala. Mata birumu bertemu dengan mata sipit sang lelaki._

"_Kamu... harus pergi?"_

_Sang suami mengangguk saja. Bisu._

"_Tapi..." bisikmu parau. Setitik airmatamu mulai menetes. "Bagaimana dengan anak kita?"_

_Lagi-lagi suamimu tidak berkata apa-apa, Ino. Ia hanya menggigit bibirnya. Pahit. Hanya dua bulan sebelum kelahiran anak pertama kalian..._

_Namun suamimu tidak pernah lupa pada fakta bahwa ia adalah shinobi. Saat itu, ia merasakan fakta bahwa seorang shinobi harus senantiasa siap membela desanya sebagai vonis yang kejam._

_Ia mencintai Konoha, sungguh._

_Namun tentunya kamu tahu, Ino, ia sangat ingin tetap di sini dan mendampingimu… menyaksikan kelahiran buah cinta kalian yang pertama…_

_Tapi tidak mungkin juga suamimu membiarkan perang menghancurkan desa kalian. Nalurinya sebagai shinobi memanggilnya, dan surat tugas itu sudah menjelaskan posisinya._

_Suka atau tidak, berat atau tidak, ia harus pergi._

_Membingkai wajahmu, ia berbisik, berusaha tegar._

"_Aku akan segera pulang, kok... janji..."_

_Saat itu kamu mulai terisak. Oh, Ino, sungguh berat bagimu membiarkan suamimu pergi. Kamu mengerti, sangat mengerti bahwa seorang shinobi di garis depan memiliki resiko kematian yang sangat tinggi, dan kamu sangat tidak siap untuk..._

"_Kehilangan..." bisikmu sendu. "Aku tidak siap jika harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai, lagi..."_

_Pria itu tertunduk. Demi menatap bening di matamu._

_Namun fakta seolah menamparmu. Kamu juga shinobi, Ino, dan tentu kamu menyadarinya. Suamimu memang milikmu... Namun saat perang terjadi, otomatis suamimu bukan milikmu lagi. Semua shinobi menjadi milik desanya._

_Suka atau tidak, berat atau tidak, Akimichi Ino, kamu harus merelakan._

_Maka walau berat… kamu memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat. Kamu hapus air matamu, dan kamu kunci rapat-rapat hatimu. Kamu bangkit dan mengambil pelindung dada milik suamimu dan membantunya mengenakannya—walau kamu merasa kedua tanganmu bergetar._

"_Pergilah…" bisikmu lembut. Menahan semua pegolakan emosi kuat-kuat. "Aku dan anak kita akan menunggu kepulanganmu..."_

_._

_._

_Di pintu depan, Chouji merengkuhmu lagi, dan mengecupnya. Lama. Kalian berdua menyadari, bisa jadi ini pertemuan terakhir._

"_Jaga anak kita baik-baik, Ino..." bisik Chouji di telingamu. "Aishi... teiru..."_

_._

_._

_Pagi itu masih dingin. Masih dibalut baju tidur, kamu, Akimichi Ino, tersenyum tipis menyaksikan kepergian suami tercintamu... ke sebuah tempat yang sangat berbahaya._

_Melepasnya, kamu merasa seolah tengah mengantarkan suamimu pada penghujung waktunya sendiri._

_Kamu tidak menangis. Kamu hanya melambaikan tangan kananmu pada sang suami, sementara tangan kirimu mengelus perutmu yang membuncit._

_Hatimu tak henti berharap, tak henti berdoa..._

_Suka atau tidak,_

_Berat atau tidak,_

_Kamu harus merelakan._

_Namun, saat berbalik, setitik airmata mengalir ke pipimu. Dalam diam._

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUED**

.

Maaf untuk lambat. Dan untuk tatabahasa yang masih tidak wajar. Tidak ada banyak perubahan di _chapter_ ini sebenarnya…

On to the last chapter, segera (setelah saya ingin). Semoga masih mau membaca.

Terima kasih =)

*bowed*

.bulanbiru.


End file.
